COMING HOME
by GoldAngel2
Summary: A tie in to The Wind Blows Home arc...as a battle weary Sousuke returns to the Tokyo safe house a surprise is waiting...one for which he dared to hope...


COMING HOME

_Author's Note: I wrote this as I was convalescing from a fall and being cooped up immersed myself in FMP. This is a tie-in between the two scenes that end The Wind Blows Home arc when Sousuke returns from Helmajistan and sees Kaname waiting for him. And as usual, I don't own these wonderfully complex characters, they belong solely to Shouji Gatou…now one of my favorite writers._

**COMING HOME**

Helmajistan had not changed in the many years since Urzu-7 Sergeant Sousuke Sagara had left it behind. It was still the same rugged and barren landscape; arid desert terrain that was inhospitable and desolate, its grounds having drunk the blood of so many. It was a typical war zone, hardly a fit place for anyone, even someone like Sousuke, who had been weaned on gunpowder and ammo rounds. And his return there was hardly a warm and nostalgic homecoming. Guaron, his avowed and persistent enemy had hired himself out to yet another group of rabid terrorists within the Halmajistani government and in addition to his services had supplied a rather nasty little bonus; a thermonuclear weapon in the megaton power range, the top item on every terrorist's wish list. But he and his comrades had purloined the warhead and with the Arbalest he had destroyed it as it was harmlessly detonated far from any civilians.

Numb, Sousuke took one last look before he boarded the Mithril transport plane, his gunmetal gray eyes bearing the glazed look of one who had seen so much of the horrors of war yet another time. In his mind he could still see his comrades of this mission all dropping like flies while he fought Guaron as the death merchant was housed in the AS known as Venom on in the Arbalest, the AS that would only allow him to connect with the Lambda Driver with power to obliterate anything, the power that was enhanced by the mysterious powers of the chosen few; the Whispered…

"Sergeant Sagara sir?"

His reverie was interrupted by a Mithril adjutant corporal who was standing at the stairs leading into the _Argos 4 _C-17 V/STOL transport; a young man who although was a few years older, showed deferential courtesy of Sousuke's rank and role in the SRT unit, as was expected of all military Special Units. Urzu-7 was also held in some esteem and awe due to the base scuttlebutt about his fighting ability and prowess as a crack commando specializing in guerilla warfare.

Sousuke shook his head to clear it and inquired, "Yes, corporal?"

The corporal cleared his throat. "Beggin' your pardon sir, but we are ready for take-off whenever you're ready."

Snapped back to grim reality, Sousuke's staunch military persona took over. "My apologies, corporal. I will board immediately." He saluted smartly and the corporal did likewise.

"Yes sir. Your gear is already stowed aboard."

"Thank you." Sousuke nodded as he asked, "And the Arbalest? Has pick-up and transport been arranged?"

"Yes sir. ETA for pick up is approximately 1415 hours, an hour from now, with transport directly to the TDD."

"Good."

Sousuke nodded in approval as he and the corporal climbed into the C-17. He took a window seat on the right and belted himself in for the flight back. As the turboprops powered up, the corporal again approached him with the flight plan.

"Sergeant Sagara, we are taking off for rendezvous with the Tuatha de Daanan for 1915 hours in the Sea of Japan, coordinates longitude 134', latitude 42…,"

"Negative," Sousuke snapped, cutting him off. "Redirect flight plan to Merida base for immediate connecting chopper flight to the safe house in Tokyo ASAP." At the corporal's hesitant expression, he added tersely with a steely glare, "That's an order, corporal."

"B-but, sir," the corporal stammered. "The flight plan was approved by Commander Mardukas under direct order from Captain Testarossa herself."

Closing his eyes Sousuke sighed and said, "Then you will contact the Daanan and relay my most sincere apologies to both the Commander and Captain Testarossa then inform them that I will report promptly at 0900 hours; 4345 hours from now for mission debriefing. That is all."

The corporal saluted and responded, "Yes sir."

He went to the cockpit to relay the revised flight plan while Sousuke settled in for the flight, the drone of the engines taking off lulling Urzu-7 immediately into fitful sleep…

Meanwhile, on the command deck of the huge submarine Tuatha de Daanan the communications officer was receiving the message from the plane carrying Sergeant Sagara as Captain Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa sat in the seat of command. Her silver gray eyes were calm and almost serene as she wondered and worried about the state of mind of Sagara following his battle in Helmajistan and she eagerly awaited her debriefing meeting with earnest young sergeant, just for the opportunity to be with him. Receiving the report of the battle with the AS known as Venom, Tessa had heard of the loss of the five SRT members from the Mediterranean theatre and she had been deeply saddened by the news. However, knowing Sousuke as she did and how he would be feeling, she wanted to offer her commendation for a job well done in addition to comfort for his weary soul as she recently discovered that she had fallen in love with him and held the greatest of hopes that he would reciprocate her feelings.

_I hope Sergeant Sagara is all right_ Tessa fretted as she imagined his swarthy but handsome face, strained and exhausted. She indulged in a rare adolescent fantasy, picturing him collapsing into her waiting and loving arms when the communications officer approached her with trepidation.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I have a message from the _Argos-4_."

She was intercepted by the brusque manner of Executive Officer Commander Richard Mardukas demanding, "What is it, ensign?"

The gold haired ensign cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well sir, Sergeant Sagara has redirected the destination of the flight of _Argos-4_ to Merida base with immediate connection to Tokyo along with his apologies."

"Is that so?" Mardukas sneered. "Did he deign to say anything else?"

"Just that he will report to the Daanan at 0900 hours, 4345 hours from now for mission debriefing."

Tessa closed her eyes and fingered her platinum braid as she absorbed the news, the sting of disappointment rising in her as her hope to see Sousuke and desire to offer comfort to him fresh after his battle shattered. However, the commander's reaction was more forceful.

"Oh he did, did he? Well ensign, you just radio the _Argos-4 _and inform him that he is to get his collective ass here to the TDD ASAFP. " His anger and outrage were apparent as he added, "And further inform Sergeant Sagara that changing a directed flight plan and skipping debriefing after a mission is tantamount to disobeying an order and subject to appropriate and immediate disciplinary action."

He curtly dismissed her but she was halted by Captain Testarossa's soft voice with an underlying and undeniable attitude of steel as she commanded, "Belie that order, ensign!"

The communications officer snapped a salute and replied, "Aye, ma'am!" She returned to her post as Mardukas in puzzlement addressed his CO.

"Ma'am?" the commander questioned.

"Yes?"

"Did I hear you correctly when you belied the order for Sergeant Sagara, your subordinate to report for mission debriefing?"

"You heard me correctly," the captain reiterated.

"May I ask why?"

Tessa replied somewhat sardonically, "As the commanding officer of this vessel I didn't think I had to explain my actions, commander. Even to you."

Mardukas was incredulous. "So you're condoning his act of open defiance?"

"No," Tessa said. "I just understand it."

Dismayed Mardukas turned to her and protested, "But Captain you cannot deny that Sagara's action falls directly under the category of blatant insubordination and as such to ignore it would send a wrong message to the rest of the crew."

Tessa sighed as she ascertained the reason behind Sousuke's action and with a pang knew it had much to do with Urzu-7's growing attachment to his prior mission…and to a certain feisty and beautiful Japanese high school student. She sighed again as she said, "Commander, Sergeant Sagara has just finished one of the most dangerous missions we've assigned him yet, at a place where he has known nothing but grief and horror and watched as his comrades were all slaughtered. Do you really blame him for wanting to go to the place he considers home to get some needed and well deserved rest?"

"But ma'am," Mardukas insisted. "Tokyo is not his home, the safe house there is merely the base of operations for his present ongoing assignment which is to guard Kaname Chidori."

"I am fully aware of that, commander. I am also aware of the fact that the same safe house as the base of operations for his current mission is also closest thing resembling a normal home that Sergeant Sagara has known, probably his entire life." Tessa sighed once more and then went on firmly, "We will debrief with Sergeant Sagara at 0900 hours, approximately 4300 hours from now." At the commander's anticipated but as yet unvoiced objection she closed her eyes and added with finality, "That's an order."

Mardukas looked as if he wanted to say more but seeing the captain's ironclad resolve in the matter changed his mind as he snapped to attention. "Aye, ma'am," he said sharply…

It was getting to be late afternoon when the _Argos-4 _made her approach to the airfield on Merida Island; the southern Pacific base for Mithril, and home for the SRT, Sousuke's unit. He woke up from his catnap just in time to see the transport taxing down the runway and to the tarmac, where the helicopter he had requested to take him back to Tokyo waited.

_Tokyo...home…and her…_

In Sousuke's mind as was the usual happening of late thoughts of Tokyo painted a picture of burnished and long lashed brown eyes in a delicate face like a china doll, framed by a long silky mane of blue-black hair. Attached to a body that was best described as exquisite, this was the portrait of Kaname Chidori…Kaname Chidori, the beautiful girl in Tokyo whose Whispered powers were so great that she was tirelessly sought by all, who he had been bound to protect and had been in his mind as he and Gray had talked the night before the battle…

"Uh…sir?" As before, the corporal again interrupted his musings this time as Sousuke sought sanctuary in the harbor of his daydreams from his deep residual exhaustion, results of the completed mission. Annoyed yet holding his irritation at bay like he did with all of his emotions, he responded in a clipped tone.

"What is it, corporal?"

Not wanting to disturb Sousuke the corporal replied timidly, "Beggin' your pardon sir, but the transport chopper's ready to take off."

Sousuke glanced out the porthole closed his eyes and sighed, "I can see that."

The corporal cleared his throat and continued. "While you were still resting I took the liberty of stowing your gear on the chopper and leaving your school uniform in the latrine if you want to change."

Realizing he still was wearing his battle fatigues which carried the stench of death the young Mithril sergeant heaved another deep sigh. If he was not so shell shocked by what he had experienced in Helmajistan and determined was a failed mission Sousuke would have shown his gratitude in a more evident manner. Instead he rose wearily to his feet and nodding with a salute to dismiss the corporal, plodded to the rear of the cabin to change…

Ten minutes later wearing the spring uniform of Jindai Municipal High School, Sousuke boarded the waiting helicopter and took off to head back to Tokyo. The pilot informed him that due to some prevailing tailwinds the trip to the safe house at Tigers Apartments would take about 50 minutes. Sousuke nodded and since taking off there was no further conversation, which suited him fine as his thoughts about the mission were now foremost after he had been successful temporarily burying the gruesome pictures as he slept. Wide awake he again relived the horrors as each one of his comrades died…

_If they only had listened to me…maybe they would have lived…but they ignored me, calling me "kid", mocking me and telling me to shut up, resenting my experience as a Mithril mercenary like them. But their arrogance was their death warrant, starting with the team leader Bill, who paid no attention to the fact that I had fought Guaron in his Venom and that I knew the terrain as it had once been my home, if you can call it that. And the two, Andy and Jackson, cocky SOBs who, for all their claims of being such experienced soldiers acted like raw recruits…even Baptiste's dying words made no difference as they charged into their deaths. However Ms Gray…_

Sousuke stared out at the silhouettes of seagulls against the setting sun and remembered the young eastern European woman with gentle blue eyes who had been kind to him, almost like an older sister…

_She was a nice person…I could tell that she hadn't let the many battles she had fought for Mithril warp her and suck her humanity away…like it had to me. That night before the big battle with Guaron I envied her as she spoke about her homeland…because that's something I never really had. Then she asked me about my current home…Tokyo…and if there was anybody waiting for me to return…and as I answered her my mind went right to…Chidori…_

Sousuke closed his eyes as a vision of Kaname came to him. And he remembered wondering what she was doing that night as he stood guard while the enemy had surrounded them; a brief respite when he had allowed himself the luxury of letting his mind dwell on her and the ways she had been saving him. He took inventory mentally of the times she did…

_**That time in the wilderness at the Khanka Autonomous region…in Tokyo against the AS Behemoth…not to mention the growing number of times she had and was still helping him to adjust to every day life as a student at Jindai… **_

As the helicopter churned its way to Tokyo, Sousuke again retreated into his inner sanctum where he felt free to express his feelings to her, something he would never do in person. As a professional soldier, he regularly buried his emotions deep inside and deep inside is where he bared his soul…

_Chidori...from the moment we met again and again you've saved me…whether it's been on the battlefield or the school grounds you're always…saving me_. _Remember when we were in the woods in Khanka_ _and you defied me when I ordered you to leave me and Kurz and escape? You refused to leave me even when I pointed my gun at you and when we clung to each other I realized that I wanted what you wanted…to return to Tokyo…together…and I wanted it more than I ever wanted anything my whole life._

Sousuke continued wistfully _..wouldn't it be great if I knew for sure that Kaname was indeed waiting for me, like I had implied to Ms Gray when she asked me. But realistically why would she? She's the mission objective, and as a Mithril SRT operative it's my duty to protect her…but in truth she's been MY savior. _

The pilot cut into his thoughts. "Approaching the drop off point, sergeant."

Sousuke had been so preoccupied with his musings he had not noticed that they had not only arrived in Tokyo but were now in Chofu. Staring out the hatch at a vacant lot by the complex known as Tigers Apartments where his safe house was located, he unhitched his safety belt.

"Are we in ECS stealth mode?" he asked as he gathered his duffle bag and prepared to disembark while the helicopter began its descent, slowly lowering .to the ground.

"Affirmative, sir. However, there appears to be nobody about."

"Good."

Sousuke was glad that the lot and entire street was deserted as he was dropped off. Although all Mithril vehicles and Arm Slaves all were equipped with ECS technology which provided the ability to render them invisible to any observer except birds, thoroughly exhausted he was in no mood to explain to any curious passerby why he seemed to materialize from thin air. After exchanging a salute with the pilot, he alit from the craft which took off as soon as he did and when it had ascended, made his way to the front door of the complex. As he entered the lobby and headed for the elevator, Sousuke was enveloped in a shroud of fatigue. Any adrenaline that had remained after the final battle had long since petered out and now that he was home, he was drained in every way possible. His remaining objective was to get to his apartment and then collapse on his bed to free fall into the forgetfulness of deep sleep…

The ancient elevator shuddered up to stop at the fourth floor and as he stepped off Sousuke idly noticed that the hall leading to his apartment was dimly lit. Disgusted, he wondered if the landlord had decided to save energy costs by allowing the hallway lights to burn down to nothing before changing them as he trudged toward his door. So weary he was almost in a daze, he barely could take another step until the Mithril sergeant was jolted to full wakefulness as he saw what he first thought was a figment of his imagination. But as he got closer he saw that it was no illusion created by his exhaustion waiting outside of his door, it was…

_Kaname…_

She was perched on the floor right by his door, like a package, her head resting on her drawn up knees, her feet daintily encased in a pair of high heeled sandals that accentuated her long legs. Amazed to see her there to begin with as he got closer Sousuke saw that she was wearing the bracelet and earrings he had given her. Although he originally had them made as devices to protect her, he was immensely pleased to see her wearing his gifts, adding to the growing warmth spreading throughout inside him. He stood there for a moment and gazed at her, taking in all of her beauty and noticed clasped in her hand was a dolphin on a chain. It brought to mind how he often watched the playful aquatic mammals as he fished on the cliff at Merida Island; his special secret place where he experienced rare times of peace in his erratic life and to where he would retreat when he could between missions. And as he continued to savor the vision of Kaname, the idea of sharing that secret place with her came on strong…

His energy finally at empty Sousuke came and sat down on the floor beside Kaname, his shoulder flush against hers and instantly she stirred with a yawn and as usual, an admonition…

"Sousuke, aren't you going to say anything?" she groused sleepily as she laid her silky raven head on his shoulder.

Too tired to say more he replied, "Not a problem."

Seemingly satisfied, she snuggled closer to Sousuke and as sleep began to claim him his final thought bubbled up through a sea of peace…

_I'm home…_

**END**


End file.
